Man of Iron: The Changeling Prince
by justanotherpipedream
Summary: Captain Steve Rogers first wandered into Stark's Emporium to get a potion to help his ailing mother. He didn't realize that it was run by the infamous Man of Iron, the former head inventor of the King's court. Tony recruits the Captain to help him gather ingredients in the south forest, where rich men hire caravans for protection and the unprepared perish.


**A/N:** _This was originally part of the Cap-Iron Man 2016 Community Holiday Exchange._

 _Original Prompt: In a steampunk world, Tony has built himself mechanical wings (and it's whispered that he also has a mechanical heart)_

 _Captain Steve Rogers first wandered into Stark's Emporium to get a potion to help his ailing mother. He didn't realize that it was run by the infamous Man of Iron, the former head inventor of the King's court. With mechanical wings (and a mechanical heart), Tony recruits the Captain to help him seek ingredients in the south forest - where the unprepared perish and rich men hire caravans to protect them from the creatures within._

* * *

Steve looked at the storefront warily as he doubled checked the card in his hand. _Stark Emporium_ was written in neat gold lettering. The store itself was not in the best part of the city; Steve had to ward off many wandering hands and suspicious looks as he weaved through the cobbled alleyways.

 _I really should have changed before I came_ , thought Steve wistfully as he stared down at his uniform _. Being clearly labeled as a soldier isn't necessarily the best idea in these parts…_

 _It doesn't look like much,_ Dr. Banner noted, _but trust me they have the best potions and the best prices. Much better than the royal apothecaries, believe me_. Steve had believed him after checking a royal apothecary on his way in; Steve almost fainted at the price of the first poultice. It would have cost him a year's salary for just a quarter of it.

Steve shook his head as he stepped forward to enter the shop.

"Hello?"

The door chimed as Steve pushed the door open. Steve gasped as he looked around the shop in wonder. Counters were stacked from ceiling to floor with mechanical devices of all sorts. Shelves were stacked from ceiling to floor with small bottles of various colours and ointments that smelled of strong herbs.

Small mechanical bots whirred around as they cleaned the floors, beeping at each other as they occasionally collided with each other. Steam whistled from the large generator in the back as it grumbled. Lanterns with light blue flames floated around the room, illuminating the room in a soft glow.

Steve blinked twice, but the feather duster was definitely still cleaning the _Stark's Emporium_ sign above the sales counter without anyone controlling it…

Steve started to wander over to the sign labelled _Herbs and Salves_ , pausing as a little mechanical bird hopped onto his shoulder. It looked like it was made of silver, but as two small blue eyes glowed back at him, it chirped as it scampered back towards the back of the store.

"It works as an alarm in the morning as well."

Steve jumped as he turned around. A strawberry blond haired woman smiled at him as she set a box on top of the shelf behind him.

"The bird, it works as an alarm clock in the morning as well. You just have to wind him up properly the night before."

"That's amazing! But I'm actually looking for something else-" Steve fumbled around until he pulled out the note that Dr. Banner wrote to him before handing it over.

"Hmm. I see…it looks like you'll need some of this, and maybe some of this…"

The woman procured a basket handing it to Steve as she wandered up and down the shelves, putting various salves and bottles inside. Steve picked up one of the salves and sniffed it - it gave off a strong herbal smell but had wafts of lavender as well.

"The last thing on the list you'll have to come back for, Tony will want to brew that one tomorrow night. It's always stronger on the night of the full moon. For now, your mother should improve right away with these."

Steve winced as he looked at the number of bottles in the basket. He had been working extra shifts at the bakery down the street, but even then it probably wouldn't even cover half of what they cost. _Maybe he could ask again for that loan…_

"Don't worry, it's no charge."

Steve whipped his head up in shock. Steve knew that each one of these bottles would have likely cost him at least a month's worth of his salary "There is no way that _all_ of this is no charge-"

The woman gently took the basket from his grasp and started to wrap the bottles before handing it to Steve in a beautifully intricately woven metal basket.

"Bruce is a good friend of the store, and has helped us more than we can count. There is no way my boss would let me hear the end of it if I took any of your money."

"She's right. I would talk and talk and then Pepper would end up stabbing me with something, and then she would be forced to hide my body and forever living a criminal life with a guilty conscience. You wouldn't want to subject poor Pepper to that would you?"

Steve turned to the new voice. Dark brown eyes twinkled back at him as the man _, Tony_ , Steve noted to himself, approached him from the back of the shop. Goggles pushed back wild dark hair as oil and dirt covered the man's face. He wiped his hands on an old rag before tucking it in his back pocket, fingers wiggling towards Pepper.

She rolled her eyes fondly as she handed over Steve's shopping list. "Please. I wouldn't leave behind any evidence."

Tony laughed before scanning the list and glancing at the full basket.

"Hmmm. Yes, for this I'll want to brew it in a few days. It will make the potion more effective that way. You'll also probably want a few of these…"

Tony walked behind the counter and placed a few bright blue vials into a box, securing them before putting them into the basket. "You can mix these into her food and it should help with easing the coughing. It should help soothe her throat."

Steve opened his mouth, but Tony raised his hand.

"Pepper is right on this, you won't pay a thing. Bruce is a very good friend of mine, and I would honestly be insulted if I took any of your money."

"But-"

"Besides, your mother will need a place to recover afterwards. I am not about to let you get kicked out of your home because you had to use up 5 months of your captain's salary for a few potions."

Tony had packed all of the salves, potions and vials into a beautiful metal basket. All the potions were labelled with a card of instructions and arranged so none of them could break. He gently placed the basket into Steve's arms, turned him towards the door.

"Come back in three days and I will have the antidote ready for you, the rest of the instructions are labelled on the cards. Go home to your mother captain."

Steve turned around and grasped the man's hand, shaking it up and down repeatedly. "Thank you so much Mr.-"

"Stark. But call me Tony."

Steve's eyes widened as he finally got a closer look at the man in front of him. His jaw dropped open as the outline of a bright blue rune shone through his white shirt. This was _the Man of Iron,_ the former head inventor of the King's court, was standing in front of him. He was famous for designing and creating the runes used all throughout the city. A perfect combination of science and magic that pushed the land into an age of technological wonder.

However, soon after he had quietly packed up his tools and disappeared into obscurity. No one knows for sure what had happened to him, the king was tight lipped and furious anytime anyone had asked. Soon after, no one had dared to ask what had happened of the inventor.

Some people whispered that he wasn't really a man, but was really a cyborg. Other swear that he was really a wizard that turned into shadows before disappearing.

"Are you not going to ask?"

Steve stared back at him in confusion before Tony continued. "Usually this is the part where people ask how I turned into a dragon to escape the castle. Or how many hearts I have, if I have any at all."

"…I thought it was a cyborg these days."

Steve relaxed as Tony grinned. "Ah, is it? Well that's at least closer to the truth. So, do we have a guess?"

Steve shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't really matter to me what you are. You seem like a good person and willing to help out even at a cost to making a profit."

Steve flushed as Tony smiled a blinding smile back at him. The man was handsome, but Steve felt like he couldn't breathe the moment that Tony looked at him so brightly. Hands gently turned him around, pushing him towards the front of the store.

"Go Steve. Take care of your mother, I'll see you in three days."

Steve's eyes burned as he clutched the basket to his chest. Never in a million years had he thought that he would be able to _all_ of the potions of the list and not have to just pick one. His mother would be okay.

 _His mother would be okay._

"Thank you Tony."

* * *

"This is too much." Steve protested as Tony put even more salves into the basket. The healing potion whirled in a smoky white mist in a large bubbling pot. Tony had ladled it into a large glass vial before sealing it and placing it into the basket in his arms.

"Nonsense. Even with this potion, she'll need a few more days of bed rest to get back onto her feet."

"Please, at least let me pay you back for some of this afterwards. I know that these can't be cheap, and at least let me pay you back for some of it. I don't know anything about potions or about any of the _amazing_ gadgets in here, but I can clean or stack boxes or _anything_. Please."

Steve jolted a little when he heard a soft beep. _When did that bird land on his shoulder again?_ It cooed softly in his ear, beeping back at Tony. As Steve reached out to pet the small bird, Tony studied him carefully. The bird beeped brightly before nudging it's head into Steve's hand.

"Did you create this?"

Tony smiled softly at the bird. "Yes, it's name is Jarvis. He's a bit odd, but he's one of my favourites."

Steve laughed as Jarvis puffed up in pride. "Well, he's _fantastic_. It's almost like the real thing, he's so lifelike!"

Tony mumbled a thanks before scratching his head.

Steve straightened himself before sticking out his jaw once more. "Please, there must be something that I can do to help you out. I insist."

Tony's lips twitched in amusement.

"Well, if you insist, there might be something you can do. I'll need a few days to get the details, but if you're interested."

"What kind of job is it?"

"I'll need someone to help me gather some ingredients. I can only gather them once a year, and this way I'll have an extra set of hands to get some more. Someone with your skill set is exactly what I need."

"My skill set?"

Tony motioned down to the concealed pistol in his worn leather boots, then to the royal blue captain's jacket that Steve wore that day.

"We would have to head into the outer marshes and south forest."

Steve inhaled sharply _. Of course._ Right outside the city walls, the marshes outlined the south of the city. Filled with beasts of all kinds, very few dared to venture out into the wilds without any means of protection. Even further out lay the south forest. Many hired bands of men in order to venture through safely as many caravans have vanished once they've strayed from the paths.

"It isn't ideal, but some of the most potent and effective herbs are out there. So I have to go out once a year to get them. But, I understand if you don't want to chance it…"

"I'll go."

Tony studied Steve's face carefully. Steve nodded to himself and straightened to parade rest. "I would be honoured to help you gather these herbs. When would we need to leave?"

Tony nodded slowly as he met Steve's gaze. "We will leave in a week. That should give you enough time to prepare. If it works for you, usually I spend two days in the forest collecting everything I need. We'll be back in the city on the third day."

Tony motioned over one of his bots, who beeped as it whirled its way over, bringing a piece of parchment. Tony snagged a quill from the counter. "This should be all you need to bring. I'll take care of the rest. I'll meet you by the south city gates at dawn."

Steve glanced at the list, nodding to himself _. Basic supplies that should be easy to get…wait_. Steve paused.

"Why do I need a set of oven mitts?"

Tony snickered, "You'll see. Don't worry sugarplum, it isn't anything _too_ dangerous. You'll be glad you have them."

Steve nodded warily _. Tony does this every year, it can't be that bad right?_

* * *

 _Never mind_ , Steve thought to himself as he ran _, it can really be that bad._

Steve had been sprinting for the past five minutes, weaving in and out of reeds that towered over his head. A large roar followed him, as the large creature chased after him, leaving a building fire in its wake. The beast had the head of a lion, with the speed and legs of a bear. Its long scaly tail swished behind it as Steve ran for his life.

"Here we go this should do it! Duck!"

Steve looked up and dropped his head just in time. Tony flew past him towards the beast behind him. Steve watched in wonder as the mechanical wings strapped to Tony's back whirred as Tony weaved flying over and around the head of the beast, stopping it in its tracks.

When Tony finally landed, he held out his hand as the creature took a cautious sniff of his hand. After a few pats to the head, Tony pulled out a metal bowl and poured a light silver potion into the bowl. As the beast drank steadily, it's bright red eyes receded, and a clear gold appeared.

Tony gently stroked its head a few times before nudging it towards the water. It slowly waddled over before diving into the lake, tail skimming the top of the water before it disappeared underneath.

Steve sat down, catching his breath as Tony handed him a flask of water. "What was that?"

Tony collapsed down beside him, wings retracting as he detached the straps. Steve offered the flask and Tony took a long gulp.

"It's known as a tarasque. Generally, they don't bother people unless they're disturbed, but this one must have fallen into a trap of sorts. They're actually pretty tame if you are careful enough and don't startle them."

Steve chuckled, gazing at him in admiration, "You're amazing, you know? Most people would have tried to kill it instead of just trying to get it to stop."

Tony blinked, cheeks burning a bright red. "It's nothing, it just got caught in a rune trap in the wrong place, it wasn't its fault that we fell into him."

Steve's eyes softened. "I know, but you're amazing anyways."

Tony coughed, smiling into his hand. "Good job on saving those mandrakes though. I'm sorry about the oven mitts, I'll replace them once we get back."

Steve grimaced as he looked at the holes burned into the outer layer of the gloves. Mandrakes were much slimier than he thought they would be, but it beat trying to grab a hold of those singing toadstools.

"We're almost done. We just need one more thing on the list, and all we need to do is pick some mugwort tomorrow morning, and we can head back into the city."

Steve's throat tightened. He didn't want to go back so soon.

They sat next to each other in a comfortable silence. The campfire was warm and crackling, and Steve watched as Tony prodded the fire. They had just finished eating the grilled mushrooms they picked that morning, along with the stew and bread that they packed along.

Tony unravelled a bunch of herbs from his pack and put them into the pot. Steve had never even seen half of the herbs as Tony slowly stirred the pot. Potatoes boiled and simmered away as the aromatic smell filled the air. It was the most delicious meal he had ever had.

Stars blanketed the night sky as the sound of crickets filled the silence.

"I wish that this trip was longer."

Tony whipped his head around, eyes locked on Steve face. "Why?"

"You showed me how to carefully pick the right mushrooms and flowers so they didn't spray or crush us as we picked them. We danced with gnomes in the middle of a field before saving a baby unicorn on the brink of death. These two days with you have probably been the best that I've ever had."

Steve continued on, encouraged by the stunned look on Tony's face. "If you ever need someone to help you on these runs again, I would be honoured to help you out anytime. And, I really like spending time with you. So, I know that you probably get this all the time-"

"I don't. Get this all the time that is." Tony flushed even redder as he stumbled through his words. " _No one_ has ever liked coming out here, much less on a trip with me. They always run away screaming usually on the first day."

"They don't know what they're missing. You're amazing."

Tony stuttered as he stared at Steve, speechless. Steve stared back unblinkingly. Tony stared back fidgeting.

"I mean it. I've honestly have never had a more amazing time. I never knew that the forest had such amazing things out here. Thank you for letting me help you and showing it all to me."

They stared at each other, eyes half lidded. Steve leaned in closer as Tony licked his lips. Just before their lips were about to meet, an earth shattering squeak echoed in the distance. Tony leaped back, before staring into the forest in fear.

Steve watched as Tony turned a pale white before throwing a bucket of water onto the fire, extinguishing it.

"What's wrong? What was that?"

Tony grabbed Steve's arm pulling him into the trees. Steve was surprised at the strong grip that led him to a small clearing in the forest. Tony pulled him into the center of the small ring, carefully maneuvering them not to crush the circle of mushrooms. Another shriek bellowed in the air, much closer than before.

Tony grasped Steve on both sides pushing him gently to sit in the center of the circle. "Stay here and don't move until I come and get you. No matter what you may see or hear, don't move from this spot. They'll try and use any means possible to trick you to step out of the circle. Don't worry, they won't be able to harm you from in here."

Tony stood quickly, before glancing in the forest. He held onto the empty bucket in his arms before starting towards the forest. Steve grabbed a hold of his arm. "Wait, what about you? Where are you going?"

Tony stopped, listening quietly to the eerily empty air. "To get us a fighting chance."

Tony patted his sack, pulling out a small metallic ball. It whirred and whistled, gears turning as it glowed. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just remember _, don't move from the circle until I come back and get you._ "

Tony slipped off his necklace, a bright red circular rune that felt warm to the touch as he slid it over Steve's neck. Tony stepped carefully over the edge of the circle before rushing off into the darkness.

Steve sat to the ground and waited, shivering as another inhuman screech filled the air.

* * *

Minutes passed as Steve sat there quietly, staring into the moonlight. _I hope that Tony is alright. Should I go and look for him?_

"I can help you find him. He's probably in trouble right now."

Steve whipped around, a small dark figure leaning into the trees. It was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, dressed in a glowing white dress, her eyes glowing a shimmering blue. She smiled at him and all of a sudden, Steve felt like running straight into her arms.

As he felt pulled forward, the necklace on his chest grew hot. Steve looked down at his chest, the necklace grew hotter every time he looked up at the woman in front of him, as a feeling of wariness filled him. The more he looked at the woman, the more unnatural she looked. She looked human enough, but as Steve looked closer, he could tell that the air pulsated around her, chilling the surrounding air.

"No, I think I'll stay here thanks. He should be back soon."

The woman's smile slid off of her face, eyes widening in fear "Oh, but could you help me? I'm scared and I don't want to go out there on my own. Come with me."

The woman walked closer, eyes pleading with him to help her. _She stopped right at the edge of the circle,_ Steve noted.

"I'll help you if you can come here, in the circle."

The woman's eyes flashed as she snarled at him. "Your precious inventor has no chance out there. You'll regret not coming with me boy."

The trees shook around him as Steve blinked. The woman was gone.

Steve clasped the rune in his hand as he continued to wait.

* * *

"Steve help!"

Steve's eyes snapped open as Tony called to him. Tony was lying on the ground on the edge of the trees, hands clutching his side, blood pooling into the soft dirt.

Steve all but ran to the edge of the circle, stopping only as the necklace flashed at him in warning.

Tony looked up at him, eyes pleading. "Steve please, you have to help me."

The necklace glowed a bright red, humming at him. _Don't move._

Steve clenched his fists at his side, but unmoving as his feet had stopped moving.

"If you really are Tony, crawl into the circle and I'll help you."

Tony groaned as he crawled to the edge of the circle. _But not inside,_ thought Steve.

"Please Steve, I can't move anymore. Help me, it hurts so much. You need to come and carry me."

"No, if you are the real Tony, you would be able to crawl into the circle."

'Tony's eyes flashed as he started to burn. Steve turned around, clenching his eyes shut.

 _It's not real. It's not real. It's not real._

Steve covered his ears as the sounds of Tony's screams filled the clearing. Even afterwards, Steve shakily slid his hands down his side, hugging himself as he sat in the darkness.

Hours passed before Steve made out a figure walking towards him. Tony appeared through the trees, holding a water filled bucket. His clothes were disheveled, and he had a few bruises on his face, but he looked unharmed as he cheerfully climbed over the mushrooms to Steve in the middle of the circle. Steve let out a sigh of relief.

Setting the bucket down, Tony set down his sack. "Good, you didn't leave the circle. I'm sorry about what you must have seen and heard, but it would have been much worse for you if you had come with me or left the circle. It took me a while, but I found the spring."

"What exactly is this circle? And what was trying to attack me?"

"This is a fae circle, and it's one of the best places of protection in a place like this. No fae with malicious intent can step inside it. Something cracked open a portal that leads to the fae world. Magic is seeping into this realm, and spots are flaring up which attract many things."

Tony scooped some of the water from the bucket to drink. He motioned for Steve to do the same. Steve was startled as the water hit the back of his throat. The water was clear and the cleanest he had ever tasted. It filled him with a sense of clarity and peace.

"This is taken from the main spring of the marshes. It's blessed by an Unseelie Queen so it should help us stay focused and give us enough protection to get us back to the city."

Tony poured some of the remaining water over himself before dumping the rest over Steve. As cold as the night was, Steve somehow felt warmer than before. Tony slipped the bucket back into his sac _. I still have no idea how he gets everything to fit in there…_

Tony pulled his sack closed as he turned to start walking. "This way. We should hurry."

* * *

They continued on in the darkness, Tony's mechanical ball whirring and pointing the way. It wasn't soon after, that they reached a clearing with the largest tree Steve has ever seen in his life.

The large Hawthorn tree loomed over the forest. Small glowing lights flit around the branches. Bobbles in every colour covered the leaves and hung in every direction. Small bits of cloth strung from branch to branch as small trinkets swayed.

"Travelers leave them in exchange for a wish. Usually it's for safe passage out of the forest, but sometimes people come here to ask the fae for favours." Tony approached the tree, reaching into his sack. He strung a beautiful gold pocket watch in the branches.

He handed Steve a beautiful silver comb. Steve inhaled sharply. It had branches woven into the handle and it gleamed in the moonlight. Steve recognized it as Tony's workmanship right away; it was intricate and beautifully carved and Steve took great care tucking it onto the branch.

"Here, leave it on the tree. It's a thank you for the water and a request for safe passage back to the city."

Steve stepped back as he watched some of the glowing lights dance around the comb. They twirled before disappearing, leaving behind a glittering spark. Tony sighed in relief.

"We've been granted safe passage; we should have no trouble getting back to the city now…"

Tony stopped as three figures entered the clearing. His hands twitched as his hold tightened on his bag.

"Well, well, well. It looks like the child has returned and remembered his manners."

Steve spun around as Tony cursed sharply. _Not human,_ Steve observed as the group converged closer. The fae was blinding, dressed in all white that shimmered as he glided over. The two fae beside him were clearly guarding him, eyes watching them cautiously as they haughtily followed. _Bodyguards maybe?_

Tony's eyes flashed before standing his ground. He tilted his chin up, politely nodding as the group approached.

"Your highness...Tiberius. What are you doing in these parts?"

"Well after the commotion going on yesterday with the crack in the realm, I decided to pay a little visit to the human world. It really hasn't changed at all though, everything is still _so boring._ " The prince sniffed, wrinkling his nose as he waved his hand around. He grinned widely, showing all of his sharp white teeth as his eyes locked onto Steve.

" _Although,_ it looks like things might not be so boring after all. What do you say pretty thing? Would you like to come play with me for a while?"

Tony stepped in front of Steve, shielding him from view. "He's not interested. He has other things to do with his time."

The prince's eyes grew dark, his face sharpening like a marble statue. "Be _very_ careful about what you say next boy. You may have stolen some magic, but that doesn't mean that you are one of us. Your kind has always forgotten how to watch their tongue. Perhaps I should teach you a lesson and cut it off."

Tony trembled as he tightened his fists to his side "I never stole anything. I _won_ my magic and my way back. _Your_ kind stole me away. I only did what I had to so I could get home."

"How rude. You should be _grateful_ that we spirited you away. _We_ gave you power."

"I _never wanted it!"_ Tony yelled, "How was I supposed to know what I wanted, I was six years old!"

The prince sneered. "Well that was a mistake wasn't it? _"_

He prowled closer and closer. " _We_ gave you magic, and yet you betrayed _us_ for the dark ones. Well, now let us rectify that mistake."

Tony grit his teeth, eyes darting towards Steve. Steve reached for his pistol, preparing to shoot if necessary. The prince waved his finger as the pistol flew, hitting the base of the tree.

"Ah, ah, ah. Now we can't have any of that now can we? Well, it looks like little Stark has forgotten his manners. It looks like we will have to take him back like last time. At least this time you'll have a lovely friend to join you."

Tony quickly whistled as Jarvis dove at the fae's head. He hissed ducking as Tony reached into his bag, throwing a silver filed vial at the fae. Both of the guards screamed and withered on the ground as they clawed at the liquid. The prince just managed to roll out of the way snarling.

Steve ran for his pistol and clipped the prince on his side. Eyes glowing, the prince was suddenly in front of Steve as he grasped his throat, squeezing tightly. Tony quickly pulled a bracelet off his arm, attaching it tightly to the fae prince's arm. Steve slid to the ground gasping as the fae clawed at the iron bracelet burning the skin.

Tony quickly pulled Steve up, shoving the pistol into his chest.

"Run!"

They stumbled past trees as they heard the shrill screams behind them. Left, right, left, the trees blurred behind them as shadows surrounded them. Tony cursed as they ran into a bottom of a cliff face _. We're trapped._ As they turned around, the fae prince was there, snarling at them and vibrating in anger.

Steve stood in front of Tony, pistol drawn as they faced the fae prince. His arm was dripping silver blood as he clutched his side, eyes wild. He raised his other arm and Tony and Steve went flying into the back of the cliff.

"You've made your last mistake little changeling. And now, you will die."

Steve tried to move in front of Tony, shielding him as best he could. Before he could raise his arm, the prince went flying into the tree behind him.

Steve and Tony slid down to the ground. A red headed fae marched in, facing the fae prince. She wore an ink black dress, darker than the shadows that billowed behind her. Black jewels glittered in her red hair as she passed by, flanked by her guards armed with bows.

Tony let out a sigh of relief as he sat up looking at her in surprise. "Natasha"

The red headed fae glanced at Tony, eyes narrowing at the cuts and bruises that adorned his side. She waved her hand and Steve watched in amazement as the scrapes healed and he felt rejuvenated. She helped Tony up before handing him his fallen sack.

"You know to be more careful, especially during this time of the year, Tony."

Tony stared at his feet guilty. "I know but this is when the herbs are the strongest! And this way Pepper has much less work to do the rest of the year in gathering the right ingredients! Plus, this time I had help!"

Natasha's eyes swept over Steve. Steve stopped himself from fidgeting under her calculating gaze. "And you? Why do you risk your life to gather some herbs?"

Steve met her gaze head on as he answered. "Because Tony asked me to Ma'am. He needed some help and since he helped my ma, I had promised to help him no matter what."

Steve turned to look at Tony. "Also, because I made a promise to my friend. And I always keep my promises."

Tony blinked rapidly, trying to will away the tears that formed in his eyes. Steve swore he imagined it, but it seemed like Natasha's eyes _softened_ for a second.

"Well, isn't this a lovely family reunion."

The fae prince limped as he steadied himself back up. He glared at the red headed fae in front of him as her guards readied their bows. Natasha lifted a hand as she stared at the prince in front of her.

"I wouldn't speak if I were you Tiberius. Not only did you attack a member of our court, you attacked a traveller who was _granted_ safe passage through the forest."

Natasha waved as the silver comb that Steve left on the tree appeared front of them before disappearing. "You _knew_ that, and yet you still _disobeyed_ the treaty.

Natasha's eyes flashed as she appeared right in front of Tiberius. He shrank back as she hissed down at him. "You _dared_ to attack one of ours. Doing so gives us the right for our court to declare _war_ on the Weasel Court with the support of the rest. How would your father react if he found out that it was his precious son who broke the peace treaty that was upheld for _centuries_?"

Tiberius' eyes widened as he held up his hands. "N-n-now let's not be too hasty here…"

Natasha grabbed him and flung him towards the trees. "You will gather up the remainder of your court that is in the human realm, and you will leave immediately. You have _one hour_ or I will be visiting your dear father very soon."

Tiberius scrambled, sneering at Tony and Steve as disappeared from the forest.

Natasha brushed a hair out of Tony's face before kissing his forehead. "Go home, the path is clear for you now. I will visit when I can."

She turned to Steve kissing his forehead before whispering in his ear. "My little brother cares for you greatly." Steve looked at her in surprise before Natasha nodded down to the rune necklace around his neck. He saw the matching one she wore around her neck in blue. "I see the way you watch him. Take care of him, and don't break my brother's heart."

The _or_ else was unspoken, but Steve got it nonetheless as he nodded. She flashed him a look of warning and approval before nodding to her guards as they disappeared in a swirl of shadows.

* * *

Jarvis lit the way for them, as it swooped and circled in front of them.

They continued onward, the city gates gleaming ahead in the distance. The sun was rising and a red glow cast itself across the wetlands. Steve caught up to Tony as the trudged through the water.

"I'm a changeling" Tony blurted. Steve leaned against a tree as Tony sat down on a log. "I was six years old when they stole me away. I thought it was a game, and before I knew it, I was in the fae realm as they fed me berries. I didn't know it then, but they gave me magic to turn me into one of them."

Steve grasped Tony's hand, squeezing it as Tony continued. "I started to realize that I wasn't going to be taken home after they kept putting it off by distracting me and showing me new things. That's when I ran away to the Unseelie court, and met Natasha."

Tony motioned towards the necklace. "We both ended up working together to survive the games. I won my freedom, and she won the title of Queen of the Spider Court."

Tony's eyes flashed in fear as he looked at Steve. "I'm sorry that I wasn't completely honest with you and got you into this mess. I know you said that we were friends, but I understand if-"

Steve silenced him with a kiss to the cheek. Tony burned a bright red as he stuttered. Steve grinned, squeezing Tony's hand gently, "You did what you had to in order to survive, how can I be mad at you for that? You use your magic for _good_ and to help people. Many people would use their powers for themselves, but you use it to help other people."

"Work for me" Tony blurted, "the pay isn't much, and I'll pay you what I can. But at least you get-"

"This" Steve breathed, staring into Tony's eyes before kissing him softly. Tony's eyes fluttered shut as he enthusiastically deepened the kiss, the two of them separating minutes later breathless. Both of their eyes widened as will-o-wisps floated all around them. The lights caressed them gently, before floating into the trees.

Steve turned back to Tony, eyes warm and twinkling in the light. "I would love to work for you, Man of Iron."

Tony let out a sigh of relief before beaming at him. "Glad to have you Captain."

* * *

 _A/N: Fun fact - faerie trees/wishing trees do exist! People visit these trees and tie colourful ribbons/leave offerings on the branches to ask for blessings. This is marked as complete for now, but I may turn this into a longer series. Let me know what you think!_

 _This was part of the Cap-Ironman 2016 Community Holiday Exchange - for more amazing stories, check out the Cap-Ironman Holiday Exchange collection on Ao3._


End file.
